A trap with a sexy lure
by KawaiiKittyChan
Summary: Alucard is annoyed by Seras who is apparently dating human boys. Will he be able to restrain himself from murdering the human who is after his fledgling? Now has two chapters because I listen to my reviewers ; Alucard X Seras. no longer "slight"
1. The third bite

* * *

This story has been inspired by a scripture in the game "Morrowind" I somehow found the concept interesting.. The first chapter is written from Alucard's point of view,  
Ah well, I don't own Hellsing, Anything related to it, or the game.

* * *

**Story name:** a trap with a sexy lure  
**Setting:** 50 years Post-Millennium  
**Pairing: **Alucard/Seras Victoria  
**Rating: **T/Light sexual implications  
**Number of chapters: **2 Possibly 3 in the end.

* * *

**I **had been watching Seras sunbathing all this time now, Why? Last night I heard two men inside the house and the thought of MY fledgling dating mortals sickened me. The tingling feel caused by the sunlight annoyed me to no avail and I mentally scowled Seras for having such disgusting hobbies. Truthfully I should scold myself for telling her the sun would not harm her after becoming a full fledged vampire, I should have known it would result in such a silly human activity.  
Quite regrettable seeing how over time she had shed so many of her human ways.

--

"_**Do**_ _you know what happened to my friends who came by here yesterday?_" A boy asked her out of the blue, I looked him over and noticed his eyes were fixed on her breasts. The damned pervert. I should turn him into a shitty ghoul for his behavior around women "Do you mean _**Eértne**_ _and __**Esruoc Niam**__?" _Her fine voice broke my concentration, 'Like fragments of a shattered melody' I mused. The human was looking at Seras in total confusion, at least he stopped watching her chest. _"They were pet-names I gave them when they did not introduce themselves, strange bunch those two" _She explained and somehow I felt assured, I knew she did not do much, I could still smell her sweet virgin blood. UGH! What the hell am I thinking? I'd not care even if she'd do it with every male in England! I don't feel anything for her.

--

**She** continued, now staring into the boy's eyes with those beautiful blue pools of hers, her voice sounding...Cute.. but especially... seducing. Realizing this I caught myself growling at the boy, What was wrong with me? _"You look quite sweet. Would you like to join me for dinner?"_ Seras purred and I could see the boy's reaction, it was like he wanted to jump on top of her and kiss her, having forgotten all about his friends. I actually had to restrain myself to not rip off the man's head, she smiled more _"I'll take that as a yes. Guess that I'll call you "__**Tressed**__" then, do you mind?"_ He shook his head. Could it be Police girl had fallen in love?

--

**They** were sitting together at the large table in one of the crew quarters. The room's warmth made me think about my years as a count. The way the candle light caressed Seras's figure it made her look more angelic. Reminding me of my bride during that time. The boy placed his hand on Seras's shoulder and I hissed. With long paces I walked from my shadow to the table startling the human, The smell of his fear was amusing, Why would Seras want to date such a pathetic person? He was not worthy of her! Despite my anger, Seras didn't flinch. She leaned in on the boy "_How do you feel? My dear __**Tressed**__."_ She licked the boy's neck and I stopped only to smirk.

--

"_**You're**_ _so much sweeter than __**Eértne**_ _and __**EsruocNiam**__,_ _Those names are anagrams, did you know?_ _Spell them backwards"_ she purred into his ear. In my head I started doing exactly that _"__**Eértne**__" Entrée ..._ _**EsruocNiam**__... "Main course.."  
_I felt the human's fear as I stared at him with a triumphant grin, he was shaking and gasping in agony, Seras had pierced his neck with her fangs and was quickly and brutally draining his blood. I went and reversed the "Pet name" Seras had given him _"__**Tressed**__, Dessert.."_ My smirk grew as I watched Seras cast the corpse aside and lick her blood-soaked fingers as it turned to ash "_Enjoyed the show Mash-tah?"_ She giggled and stared at me, her eyes were now deep red, clearly blood lust had taken over. But inside her I felt no regret for her actions.

--

**She** stood up with the elegance and grace of a princess and walked into my direction wrapping her long slender arms around me. My first thought was pushing my fledgling away before I lost my self-control but my body would not comply and my arms soon came to rest on her hips. She had done well today, I was amused by the show she'd put up for me, her master, to say the least.. Maybe, just maybe she was more to me than just my fledgling and play-thing.  
Maybe... I did love her after all..

* * *

Just a short one shot about Seras and her want to live up to her master's expectations.  
Please tell me what you think.. I myself am feeling a little uncomfortable about it.

* * *


	2. Her reasons

* * *

  


* * *

  


Well, I never intended to do this. but thanks to a comment from Metropolis kid I realized the one shot was not clear on Seras's reasons to kill seemingly "innocent" boys. Indeed, Seras would not kill and drain innocents, even in her final form. Now from her point of view. **Her reasons**.

* * *

**Never **had I felt this weird. I was tired, dirty, and above all, thirsty. The medical blood would not sate me. And the human food I ate, while tasting like it used to when I was human held no nutrition to me since sinking into the night as a vampire. Master had told me I had to hunt to sate the thirst. But how could I kill a human? All FREAKS and ghouls where either dead or hiding. Lying on my back staring at the moon Like master often did, somehow I felt at peace even with the gnawing feel in my stomach. I also remember when I went to sir Integra for advice. She told me to listen to my master! Can you even believe that? She was suggesting I should kill human beings to sustain myself? So much for her being my reason not to listen to master's orders.

--

"_**Do**_ _you see that one over there?" "Hell yea! That's one hot chick Alan!"_ I could hear two boys whispering to each other, and frankly I did not like their attitude one bit. They were whispering to each other but I dare to bet that even without my vampire senses I could still have followed their conversation about my breasts and butt. It was only when they stood still right in front of me my nose caught the scent of their blood. Somehow it was sour, like it had gone bad. Then I caught their thoughts about what they were planning to do to me and I could feel anger boil up in me. I found myself entering their minds and what I saw there nearly made me go berserk. They were part of the criminal group that killed my parents and defiled my mother's body!

--

**Hate**, that was all what I felt for them. But I could not just kill them here. What if innocents would see us? Then I'd have to kill them... London had just began to quiet down after 50 years and people were once again starting to think of vampires as fairy tale beings, I could not risk endangering that. A plan had quickly formed in my head and I smiled mischievously. "_Eèrtne! Esruoc Niam! Is it really you?!"_ I jumped up acting like I knew them, missed them, looking as happy as I could in the presence people that only existed to ruin or end innocent lives. "_I've been looking for you all over! Please come home with me!" _I was amazed at my own acting abilities and they actually accepted. They came home with me hoping that I'd take them out for dinner and they could have me afterwards. The first part was true.. Only that I was the only one that fed. Revenge tastes so sweet.. Master, you rubbed off on me too much.

--

**It** was the next morning when I was sunbathing and thinking over last night. I felt a lot better. Knowing that I did not have to feed off innocents but could just pluck thrash and vermin like this off the street. It was like justice was being done. I felt like someone was watching me but it made me feel strangely secure "_**Do**_ _you know what happened to my friends who came by here yesterday?_" A boy's voice woke me up. His friends? For a moment I stared at the boy then realized who he meant. I probed his mind. More of those annoying perverted thoughts about me... Okay this time it was partially my fault because of my quite revealing bikini but.. then I felt something that stirred my hatred. This maggot was the son of the man that raped my mother! And not only that, he was proud about it! The son of the legend that had killed officer Victoria.

--

**Slowly** a devilish grin made way to my face, but I did not want to scare him away so I quickly turned it into the cutest smile I could put on. "Do you mean _**Eértne**_ _and __**Esruoc Niam**__?" _I asked giggling slightly at the weird names I had given them and their inability to understand their meanings. He made a face at the names _"They were pet-names I gave them when they did not introduce themselves, strange bunch those two" _I added, I heard a soft growl and I suddenly knew who was watching over me. I made my voice as seductive as I could, and smiled. watch me master. I'll make you proud.

--

**Getting **the boy to join me for dinner was easy. The lust in his eyes when I spoke to him was so obvious, he was thinking it was his lucky day and that he would get to have sex with me. I giggled as I looked into the mirror and morphed my bikini into a tight fitting dress showing as much of my skin as possible without looking slutty. While I wanted to make sure to keep the boy's interest that wasn't the reason I choose an outfit like this. I wanted to get my master's attention.. **Alucard**... Did he know the boy was just food to me? I giggled again "**Tressed**_.. He really fell for it.." _

--

**Together** we sat at the table talking small talk, It would mostly be about his family and how powerful they were. It made me feel sick. Then I felt my master's presence and I smiled, it was show time. I pulled the boy closer and whispered sweet words into his ears till master came out of the shadows and scared the hell out of "_**Tressed**_". Master was so possessive about what was his. And I certainly fell in that category. I leaned closer to the boy as master glared daggers at him. "_How do you feel? My dear __**Tressed**__." _I whispered while licking over his neck, at his jugular vein. I guess that was when master understood about my game. "_**You're**_ _so much sweeter than __**Eértne**_ _and __**EsruocNiam**__,_ _Those names are anagrams, did you know? Spell them backwards"_

--

**The** moment my prey figured out what was going on I had bitten down and was sucking him empty. I lengthened my nails and pierced his heart from behind so that he, even if he'd turn into a ghoul, would die immediately. After a few seconds he stopped struggling. I threw his body off me and was amazed to see it turn to dust like vampires did after having their hearts pierced. It would seem my dessert was a virgin. With that thought in my mind I did not swallow the last gulp of blood. Instead I walked at my master swaying my hips all the way. He was definitely proud of me, I could feel that and it made me feel good. I could also smell that my behavior had aroused him... Perfect.. "_Enjoyed the show Mash-tah?"_ I asked softly while smiling at him.

--

**I **surprised **Alucard** again when I took him into a tight embrace. His hands slid through my hair and I faintly caught his thoughts about whether or not if he really loved me. In my most bold move I have ever made I jumped up and wrapped both my arms and legs around him to hold me onto the perfect height to kiss him. Without a even a second of doubt I slammed my lips against his and probed his lips with my tongue, asking, no DEMANDING access. I didn't care if he would kill me for it. After his initial shock was over I was relieved to feel his lips part. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and let the blood from my last victim flow from my mouth into his. He smirked against my lips and forcefully took control of the bloody vampire kiss. Sending me images into my mind of myself pinned down underneath him inside his coffin.

--

**That** night I lost what was left to my innocence: my well-preserved virginity to my master. My screaming and moaning, along with his grunting and groaning making sure everyone in the manor that night realized that fact.  
I had always known my master was a pervert.  
But he was my pervert, and I loved him.

* * *

There. Now I hope that cleared it up! Don't say I don't listen to my reviewers!  
Thanks,  
**Taity,**  
**Metropolis kid,  
Dante's blade.  
Larissa,  
****SickDeath,  
Mariath,  
Xeapon  
Perfectly Awkward  
Shaz-x  
tinejensen  
raefactor****  
**  
Reviews like yours makes it worth writing for, it makes me happy!  
"Swings her hips to the music" Yaaays!

* * *


End file.
